Positive photosensitive resin compositions have been widely used in paints, inks, adhesives, resist materials, printing plate materials, information recording materials, materials for producing relief images, etc., because of their excellent characteristics such as non-polluting properties, resource- and energy-saving properties, high production efficiency and the like.
Positive photosensitive resin compositions are used in various applications, by utilizing the solubility difference occurring between exposed and unexposed parts. Conventionally, exposure of these compositions is carried out using visible light with an emission spectrum wavelength of, for example, 488 nm or 532 nm. However, conventional positive photosensitive resin compositions are not sufficiently sensitive to visible light, especially to visible light with a wavelength of 480 nm or more. Thus, conventional positive photosensitive resin compositions are incapable of forming a sharp resist pattern coating.